


Gift Wrap

by JaneDavitt



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Drabble, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-26
Updated: 2010-03-26
Packaged: 2017-10-08 08:03:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/74449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDavitt/pseuds/JaneDavitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair's not sure whether this present's going to last long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gift Wrap

I unwrapped him, got him out of his box, and now I've broken him, batteries dead.

My very own, limited edition Sentinel and he's just lying there. Super senses? Yeah, right. His mouth's hanging open, his eyes are closed, and he hasn't heard a word I've said for a while.

Poking him didn't do much good, either.

Then I see a crack of blue and his tongue swipes dry lips wet. "I don't know what you just did, Sandburg."

Fucked you through the floor, man. Been a while, huh?

"But do it again. Slower."

Final sale, no returns.

All mine.


End file.
